Die Geister, die ich rief
by suallenparker
Summary: Wollen sie meinen Vorsatz wissen, House?“-"Lassen sie mich raten: Mehr Geld für weniger Freier kassieren!“-"Witzig.“ Cuddy knuffte ihn in den Arm, lächelte jedoch. "Ich habe mir vorgenommen, dieses Jahr mehr zu wagen...“-"Was, einen Dreier?“ House grinste
1. Wilsons Warnung

**Die Geister die ich rief – Eine Valentins-Geschichte**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und ein Geisterschloss und einen Exorzisten auch noch!

Spoiler: Die Geister, die ich rief- der Film und „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte" von Charles Dickens.

Raiting: T – fürs Erste

Zusammenfassung: Zu House kommen in der Nacht drei Geister.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich konnte nicht anders, als das hier schreiben, ehrlich! - Ich fand die Idee, dass ausgerechnet House sich mit Geistwesen rumschlagen muss, einfach zu witzig...

Feedback: Ihr solltet mir lieber welches schicken... weil... weil ich kenne den Weihnachtsmann persönlich, und wenn ihr nicht brav Feedback schickt, dann bekommt ihr Weihnachten keine Ponys!

* * *

„_Die Wege der Menschen deuten ein bestimmtes Ende voraus, auf das sie hinführen, wenn man auf ihnen beharrt. Aber wenn man von den Wegen abweicht, ändert sich auch das Ende" C. Dickens_

**Prolog**

Silvester 2007/08; Mitternacht.

„Und was ist ihr Vorsatz für´s nächste Jahr, Dr. House?" Die Schultern hochgezogen und ihren Mantel eng um sich geschlungen trat Cuddy neben House auf das Krankenhausdach. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er hier oben sein würde. Er versteckte sich meistens auf dem Dach, wenn er, wie heute, wiedermal von ihr dazu gezwungen wurde an einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung teilzunehmen.

„Weniger Geld für mehr Nutten bezahlen.", House wandte sich ihr halb zu und hob eine Braue.

„Da dürften sie Probleme kriegen... Immerhin soll die Inflation nächstes Jahr noch weiter steigen!", Cuddy verzog keine Miene.

Er grinste nur.

„Wollen sie meinen Vorsatz wissen, House?"

„Lassen sie mich raten: Mehr Geld für weniger Freier kassieren!"

„Witzig." Cuddy knuffte ihn in den Arm, lächelte jedoch. „Ich habe mir vorgenommen, dieses Jahr mehr zu wagen..."

„Was, einen Dreier?" House wandte sich ihr nun interessiert zu.

„House!" Cuddy knuffte ihn abermals, lies ihre Hand aber nun auf seinem Arm ruhen. „Witzig, echt witzig! - Aber das führt mich direkt zu meinem zweiten Vorsatz dieses Jahres..." Sie platzierte ihre zweite Hand in seinem Nacken und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, wodurch ihre Augen sich nun fast auf einer Höhe befanden. Unter ihren Händen konnte sie spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Amüsiert fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge leicht über ihre vollen Lippen, was House fasziniert beobachtete.

„Und dieser zweite Vorsatz wäre?" Mühsam löste House seinen Blick von Cuddys Mund.

„Eine effektive Art dich zum Schweigen zu bringen.", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihn zu sich hinab zog und ihn küsste.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Wilsons Warnung**

13.02.08; 11 Uhr Abends

House lag auf der Seite in seinem Bett ihm zugewandt lag Lisa Cuddy und schlief. Sie war nackt, wie er, und eine Strähne ihres langen Haares kitzelte sie an der Nase, so dass diese zuckte, wie Nicole Kidmans in „Verliebt in eine Hexe". Niedlich. House lächelte und strich ihr mit einer Hand die störende Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Sie sah so anders aus, wenn sie schlief. So weich und weniger stur. Er mochte das. Er mochte es aber auch, wenn sie wach war. So leidenschaftlich und absolut stur... Seine Hand spielte ein wenig mit ihren Locken. Vielleicht würde sie davon aufwachen und dann könnten sie sich ein wenig streiten, weil er sie geweckt hatte und sowieso nie Rücksicht auf irgendjemanden nahm... House grinste. Und danach könnten sie sich nochmal lie-

„Verdammt!", als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er seine Hand zurück. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt." So schnell, wie es ihm mit seinem kaputtem Bein nur möglich war, stand er auf, verließ immer noch leise vor sich hin fluchend sein Schlafzimmer und humpelte in seine Küche. Zu seiner Erleichterung, schien Cuddy trotz all dem Lärm, den er verursacht hatte, immer noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Das Letzte, was House jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein Gespräch mit Cuddy darüber, wieso er fluchend aus seinem eigenem Schlafzimmer geflohen war. Dabei wollte er nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was er beinahe gedacht hätte, geschweige denn, darüber reden! Cuddy lieben. - Er hatte sich für klüger gehalten! Was sie beide hatten, war Sex. Nicht nur Sex! - Nein, sogar ganz fantastischen Sex! Und den würde er sich bestimmt nicht durch Gefühle verderben lassen...

Mit missmutigem Gesicht nahm er eine Tasse aus seinem Küchenschrank, dabei fiel jedoch eine andere Tasse heraus, traf ihn unsanft auf der Schulter und zerschellte schließlich auf seinem Fußboden.

„Großartig!" House stellte seine Tasse auf die Ablage, humpelte, auf die Scherben achtend, zu seiner Abstellkammer und holte Handfeger und Schaufel heraus. Schimpfend, auf die kaputte Tasse, auf seine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit und auf Cuddy, die das ganze Desaster ausgelöst hatte, drehte er sich wieder um und erstarrte. Vor ihm, auf seiner Küchenablage saß Wilson in einem rotem Schlafrock mit roter Zipfelschlafmütze und roten Pantoffeln, ein zugeklapptes Buch auf den Knien.

„Oh, er war ein wahrer Miesepeter, dieser House! Ein biestiger, zynischer, verschlossener, gemeiner alter Sünder: hart und scharf wie ein Kiesel, aus dem noch kein Stahl einen warmen Funken geschlagen hat, verschlossen und selbstgenügsam und ganz für sich, wie eine Auster°..._", _feixte Wilson und wippte mit den Beinen.

„Ich halluziniere... Der Schlag der Tasse muss mich härter getroffen haben als ich dachte!", stellte House sachlich fest.

Wilson rollte mit den Augen. „Die Tasse ist dir auf die Schulter gefallen, House. Nicht auf den Kopf. - Ich bin ein Geist."

„Du bist ein Idiot!", House brummelte. „Du siehst aus wie Papa Schlumpf, dem die blaue Farbe abhanden gekommen ist!"

„Na, na, Gargamel°°,", spottete Wilson. „redet man so mit seinem gutem Geist?"

„Natürlich nicht!", gespielt schockiert blickte House ihn an. „Ich entschuldige mich. Also bekomme ich doch sicher meine Kürbiskutsche und meine Glasschüchen, die brauche ich nämlich echt dringend!"

„House, ich sagte: Guter Geist. Nicht gute Fee! Also ehrlich...", Wilson schüttelte den Kopf und trommelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand auf dem Buchrücken, seines Buches, welches immer noch geschlossen auf seinem Schoß lag.

„Was auch immer!" Genervt verdrehte House die Augen.

„Hast recht. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!", stimmte Wilson ihm zu und grinste anschließend. „Beziehungsweise, du hast wichtigeres zu tun... Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich." , mit diesen Worten schlug Wilson das mitgebrachte Buch auf, rösperte sich und begann daraus vorzulesen: „Wie es kommt, dass ich in einer dir sichtbaren Gestalt vor dich treten kann, das weiß ich nicht. Viele, viele Tage habe ich unsichtbar neben dir gesessen°.- warte kurz, das passt nicht..." , Wilson blätterte suchend in seinem Buch. „Hier ist es!"

„Na Gott sei dank!", warf House zynisch ein.

Wilson sah ihn strafend an, rösperte sich abermals und lass weiter: „ Drei Geister werden zu dir kommen. Erwarte den ersten morgen früh, wenn die Glocke eins schlägt°...", Wilson blickte auf. „Oder wenn dein Wecker auf eins steht, das geht auch."

„Danke für den Tipp, echt hilfreich!", House schnaubte.

Wilson ignorierte ihn. „Erwarte den zweiten in der nächsten Nacht um dieselbe Stunde. Den dritten in der darauf folgenden Nacht, wenn der letzte Schlag der zwölften Stunde verklungen ist...- Na ja,", meinte Wilson und sah House wieder an. „Ich bin ein bisschen spät dran, also verkürzen wir das Ganze und ziehen die Sache heute Nacht in einem Rutsch durch. Ein Geist, jede Stunde!"

„Ja, ja...Ich freue mich!", House zog eine Braue hoch. „Und jetzt verschwinde aus meiner..."

Noch bevor House seinen Satz vollenden konnte, löste sich Geist-Wilson vor seinen Augen grinsend, ähnlich der Grinsekatze aus „Alice im Wunderland" in Luft auf. Kopfschüttelnd stand House nun allein in seiner Küche. Sofort nach dem Säubern des Bodens, würde er zwei Aspirin nehmen und sich dann mit seinen Fachzeitschriften auf die Couch setzen. Ein Artikel über mögliche Erkrankungsursachen von Sarkoidose°°° würden alles wieder aufbessern...

„Greg?"

House zuckte. Verschlafen und nur mit einem altem T-Shirt von ihm bekleidet, stand Cuddy in der Küchentür und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wieso bist du nicht im Bett? Dein Bei- Aua, verdammt!", Cuddy hüpfte fluchend auf einem Bein. Sie war auf House zugegangen und dabei in einen Porzellansplitter getreten.

„Hör sofort mit der verdammten Hüpferei auf!" befahl House ihr grob, lies den Besen und die Schaufel fallen und bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg zu Cuddy, die zwar immer noch fluchte, aber nun still auf einem Bein stand. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf der Küchenablage ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Hier sind überall Splitter.", böse blickte er sie an, während er seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte.

„Was du nicht sagst, Mr Ober- Hey!" Mit einer Bewegung hatte er sie hoch gehoben und auf die Ablage gesetzt.

„Bist du verrückt?", keifte Cuddy ihn an.

House dachte an die Begegnung mit Wilson. „Höchstwahrscheinlich.", knurrte er. „Bleib da sitzen. Ich hol dir ein Pflaster... Du blutest mir noch die Küche voll." Damit drehte er sich um, und humpelte vorsichtig aus dem Raum. Er hasste Blut. Nicht wirklich alles Blut. Schließlich war er Arzt. Aber Cuddys Blut hasste er. Er konnte es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn sie verletzt war. Nach zwei Minuten kehrte er mit einem Pflaster und Desinfizierspray in der Hand zu Cuddy zurück. Er sagte kein Wort, während er vorsichtig Cuddys Fuß in beide Hände nahm, nachsah, ob der Splitter noch steckte, die Wunde desinfizierte und sanft das Pflaster aufklebte. Dann fegte er endlich die Splitter zusammen. Cuddy beobachtete ihn schweigend.

* * *

So, das war der erste Teil! Schreibt mir doch bitte, wenn ihr wollt, das es weitergeht (denkt an meine Kontakte zum Weihnachtsmann! ).

**Hier noch ein paar Ergänzungen:**

°Alles was einen Kringel hat, ist entweder ein Zitat, oder ein Teilzitat aus Dickens „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte" den Originaltext findet ihr unter: gutenberg.spiegel.de/?id5&xid432&kapitel2&cHashf15fa3d8592#gbfound Ich liebe das Internet!

°°Gargamel ist der böse Zauberer bei den Schlümpfen.

°°°Ja, ich weiß, bestimmt nicht die spannendste Krankheit, aber ich finde das Wort so toll!


	2. Der erste Geist

**Kapitel 2: Der erste Geist**

14.02.08; 01 Uhr morgens

„Greg!", flüsterte eine bekannte weibliche Stimme leise. „Greg, wach auf!" Sie summte.

House murrte und presste seine Augen fest aufeinander. Die Stimme wurde lauter: „Gregory House, wach jetzt auf!" Er rührte sich nicht. Auf einmal zog jemand fest an seinem Haar.

„Au!" Fluchend setzte House sich auf. „Was soll das denn, Cuddy? Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mich so zu noch´ner Nummer überreden, bist du noch verrückter als..." Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Verständnislos und immer noch reichlich verschlafen betrachtete er seine friedlich neben ihm schlafende Chefin. Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand.

„Stacy?" Entgeistert starrte House seine Ex-Freundin an.

Sie stand neben seinem Bett, bekleidet mit einem knallroten Kostüm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und grinste zu ihm hinab. „Findest du es nicht reichlich unhöflich, einfach zu schlafen, obwohl du doch Besuch erwartest?" Abschätzig schnalzte Stacy mit der Zunge.

„Und findest du es nicht reichlich unhöflich, einfach in mein Schlafzimmer einzubrechen, während ich mit´ner anderen im Bett bin?", zischte House leise zurück und wies mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf Cuddy.

Stacy lachte bloß.

„Sei gefälligst leise!", knurrte House sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an, während er vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg und nach seiner Jeans griff, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. „Willst du etwa, dass sie aufwacht?"

„Oh, schüchtern sind wir also auch!" Stacy lächelte amüsiert. „Keine Angst, sie kann mich nicht hören... Ich bin ein Geist."

„Aber klar doch!" Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und floh nur mit Jeans bekleidet nun schon das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht vor einer Frau aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Im Wohnzimmer griff er nach seinem Stock und humpelte jetzt etwas sicherer zu seinem Sofa. Hinter einem Kissen, völlig zerknittert, fand er ein abgetragenes T-Shirt, welches er sich überzog, bevor Stacy ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer betrat. Jedoch benutzte sie dazu nicht wie House die Tür, sondern schwebte einfach durch die Wand. Dicht vor ihm stoppte sie. House war sich nun völlig sicher, dass ihn die Tasse wohl doch am Kopf getroffen haben musste... Oder Wilson hatte mit seinem Vicodin rumgespielt...

„Wir müssen los, Greg", unterbrach Stacy seine Überlegungen.

„Ja, sicher!" Er bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich mein's ernst, Greg. Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen-"

„-Weihnacht. Schon klar. Aber findest du nicht, dass du dafür ein bisschen früh bist? Mach doch einfach für Dezember noch einen Termin mit Cameron für mich aus!", erwiderte er zynisch.

Stacy rollte mit den Augen: „Doch nicht Weihnachten! Echt, Greg, denk doch mit!" Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Heute ist Valentinstag. Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Liebe und wir müssen jetzt los!" Sie fasste ihn am Arm.

„Wie auch immer... Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich mitten in der Nacht mit einer Verrückten durch-" Unsanft setzte Houses Hintern auf hartem Beton auf.

„Was zum Teufel...?" Er saß mitten auf einer Straße, ganz in der Nähe seiner alten Uni. Es war helllichter Tag und die Straße war stark belebt. Überall Menschen, die geschäftig durcheinander liefen und Autos... House hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, zu fluchen und schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht zu halten, als auch schon ein Auto auf ihn traf - und einfach durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Wilson musste ihm echt gute Drogen gegeben haben... Fluchend stand House auf und griff nach seinem Stock, den Stacy ihm grinsend reichte.

„Du hättest eben aufstehen sollen, als ich dich darum gebeten habe!", verteidigte sich Stacy ohne jedes Mitleid, als House ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Du hast mich aber nicht gebeten!", schnappte House zurück, sein Blick wurde noch finsterer.

Stacy antwortete nicht, drehte sich einfach um und bog um die nächste Ecke in eine Seitengasse ein. Vor einem kleinen Café direkt gegenüber eines Obsthandels blieb sie stehen und setzte sich auf eine Bank. House hinkte wütend hinter ihr her.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die altmodische Kleidung der Leute um ihn herum. Und dann, als er eben an Stacys Bank angelangt war, sah er sich selbst. Jung, mit glattem rasiertem Gesicht, mit Michigan-T-Shirt und verwaschenen Jeans bekleidet und mit zwei gesunden Beinen.

„Warum sind wir hier?" Er setzte sich neben Stacy.

Stacy erwiderte nichts, sondern zeigte einfach nur mit der Hand auf den jüngeren Greg.

Neben diesem fuhr gerade ein Fahrradfahrer vorbei, der es eilig zu haben schien. So eilig, dass er das kleine etwa 6-jährige Mädchen, welches nur ein paar Schritte von House und ihrer Mutter, die gerade die Äpfel in der Auslage des Obsthändlers begutachtete, entfernt stand, zu spät bemerkte und nur haarscharf an ihr vorbeifuhr. Die Kleine erschrak, wich rückwärts aus, stolperte und fiel hin, wobei sie sich die linke Hand aufschlug. Weinend lief sie zu ihrer Mutter. Der Fahrradfahrer hielt nicht mal an.

„Aus Ihrem Hirn sollte man einen Radschlauch machen, dann wäre es nützlicher!", rief der junge House dem Fahrer hinterher und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter.

„Keine Angst, ich bin bald Arzt,", sagte er dann sanft zu der Kleinen. „Zeig mir mal die Hand."

Schüchtern, den anderen Arm um die Beine ihrer Mutter geschlungen, streckte sie ihre Hand vor. Greg lächelte ermutigend. „Halb so wild ." Vorsichtig drehte er ihre Hand, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten.

House seufzte hörbar auf. „Sagst du mir jetzt, warum wir hier sind?", wandte er sich genervt an Stacy.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an diesen Tag?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber sie erinnert sich daran!" Sie lächelte und zeigte mit der Hand auf eine Stelle hinter House.

Als er den Kopf etwas drehte, sah er eine sehr junge Cuddy, die sein jüngeres Ich betrachtete, wie er das Mädchen versorgte.

Auf einmal bewegte sich alles um ihn herum rasend schnell. Menschen verschwammen vor seinen Augen, es wurde Nacht und wieder Tag, die Zeit beruhigte sich wieder. In einem Café sah er nun sich selbst bei einer Tasse Kaffee sitzen. Eine junge und glücklich wirkende Stacy saß ihm gegenüber. Und am Nebentisch... Cuddy. Sie trug ein pinkes Wickelkleid und eine dunkle große Sonnenbrille. Gerade lachte sie laut auf, weil wohl einer der beiden Typen, die neben ihr saßen, etwas Lustiges gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich. Er hatte Cuddy an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Plötzlich blickte er auf kalte weiße Wände. Auch die Bank, auf der er saß, fühlte sich anders an. Irritiert sah er sich um. Stacy und er waren im Princeton-Plainsboro-Krankenhaus und saßen in einem nichts sagenden Flur auf zwei Besucherstühlen. Gerade wollte er Stacy fragen, was sie hier wollten, als er sich selbst in einem der Zimmer durch die Tür auf einem Krankenhausbett liegen sah. Eine etwas jüngere Stacy saß neben seinem Bett. Sein Bein...

„Sind wir hier, um uns den Anfang vom Ende unserer Beziehung anzusehen oder ist das nur ein amüsanter Zwischenstop?" Unentwegt starrte er auf die Szene vor sich. Er selbst schien zu schlafen und Stacy hockte am Rande seines Bettes und hielt seine Hand. Im Flur, nah an der Tür, stand Cuddy und beobachtete wie House die Szene.

„Wieso hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht?"

Mit zynisch erhobener Braue drehte er sich zu Stacy um. „Du hast mich verlassen, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

Stacy nickte und erwiderte ruhig: „Ja, aber aus zwischen uns war es schon Wochen vorher."

Er schwieg. Um ihn herum wandelte sich die Szenerie abermals. Nun saß er auf einem leicht gepolsterten Stuhl an einem Ecktisch in einem riesigen Empfangssaal. Der Raum war voller Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und Frauen in teuren Kleidern. Auf einem großen Banner, welches einmal quer durch den Raum gespannt war, war zu lesen: 'Die Kinder der Krebsstation danken herzlichst für Ihre Spenden'. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte Cuddy ihn dazu gezwungen, zusammen mit Wilson dort zu erscheinen.

House erblickte sein jüngeres Ich an der Theke, Schnaps in der einen, Stock in der anderen Hand... Einige Minuten beobachtete er teilnahmslos das Geschehen um sich herum.

„Noch mal", sagte Stacy nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert.

„Du hast es nicht bemerkt, also müssen wir uns alles noch mal von vorne ansehen!", tadelte ihn Stacy.

Die Menschen um ihn herum begannen, sich rückwärts zu bewegen, stoppten dann abrupt und verhielten sich wieder natürlich.

„Jetzt streng dich gefälligst an!", befahl sie ihm in herbem Ton.

„Und was soll ich bitte bemerken?", verlangte House genervt zu wissen. „Es passiert doch nichts!"

Stacy verdrehte die Augen. „Für ein Genie entgeht dir echt verdammt viel! Jetzt!" Sie packte House am Arm. Er schaute in die gleiche Richtung wie Stacy. Cuddy betrat gerade den großen Saal.

„Cuddy in 'nem Outfit, das nicht mal 'ne thailändische Nutte auf'm Straßenstrich tragen würde... Und?" Er zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.

Stacy ging nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein, zeigte bloß mit der Hand auf den House an der Theke.

„Was soll mit mir sein? Ich hab' mich nicht mal bewegt!"

„Sag ich doch!", triumphierte Stacy.

House verzog das Gesicht. „Du sagst, dass 'nichts' passiert ist? Wow, schon verrückt, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist!"

„Genau." Sie grinste. „So wie du stehst, kannst du sie nicht gesehen haben und umgedreht hast du dich wie gesagt ja nicht!" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Also woher wusstest du, dass sie hereingekommen war?"

„Ich wusste was?"

„Dein Körper verrät dich, Greg. Du hast jeden einzelnen Muskel angespannt, gleich nachdem Cuddy den ersten Schritt in den Raum gemacht hatte."

„Ich wusste nicht-"

„Greg!", unterbrach ihn Stacy warnend. „Lüg' mich nicht an!"

House schnaubte ungläubig. „Was willst du denn von mir hören?", fragte er gereizt. „Dass ich immer weiß, wenn ich im gleichen Raum mit ihr bin, weil wir auf kosmische Weise miteinander verbunden sind?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Stacy nickte gelassen. „Und jetzt sag mir, warum du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast."

Er blickte zu Boden. „Du kennst den Grund."

„Ja, aber ich will es von dir hören."

Er konzentrierte sich auf die feine Holzmaserung des Parkettbodens. „Weil du unglücklich warst."

„Bullshit!"

Die Struktur des Bodens wandelte sich, unter seinen Füßen konnte er nun kalte Fliesen spüren. Aufgrund der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit schloss er, dass er sich in einem der Baderäume des Krankenhauses befinden musste. Immer noch weigerte er sich, aufzusehen.

„Und es ist gut, dass es mit der Befruchtung nicht geklappt hat. Sie taugen nicht zur Mutter!"

Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Cuddy schluchzte leise.

Dann war es still und er saß wieder neben Stacy auf seiner Couch im Wohnzimmer.

„Sag mir, warum du Schluss gemacht hast", drängte sie ihn. „Sag mir, warum du mich letztes Jahr zu Mark geschickt hast. Sag es!"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Gut, dann sag ich es!" Sie klang wütend. „Du hast aus dem gleichen Grund mit mir Schluss gemacht, aus dem du Cuddy angebrüllt hast-"

„Wegen meinem Bein, zufrieden?", unterbrach er sie aufgebracht. „Weil ich ein Krüppel bin. Weil ich Schmerzen habe und weil ich mein ganzes Leben schon ein herzloser Bastard war. Reicht dir das?" Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich an.

„Du liebst sie." Sie war wieder völlig ruhig. Er wollte ihr ins Wort fallen, doch sie verschloss ihm mit einer Hand den Mund. „Du tust es, Greg. Versuch gar nicht erst, es abzustreiten. Deshalb hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht. Nicht nur, weil ich unglücklich war. Nein, auch weil du nicht aufhören konntest, an sie zu denken! Und deshalb hast du sie angeschrien, Greg. Es ging um _ihren_ Schmerz, nicht um deinen." Sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort: „Und. Den. Erträgst. Du. Nicht."

Er wollte, dass sie ging.

„Hast du jetzt Angst um sie, Stacy?" Er lächelte boshaft. „Sorgst du dich um deine Freundin? Befürchtest du, ich könnte ihr Herz aus Stein brechen?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Keine Angst, sie ist klüger als du. Sie weiß, was für ein Mistkerl ich bin."

Mitleidig sah Stacy ihn an. „Du Blödmann!"

House erwachte in seinem Bett. Cuddy lag immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm und nach seinem Wecker war es nun ein Uhr neunundfünfzig. Missmutig stand er auf, zog sich leise Jeans und T-Shirt an und humpelte ins Wohnzimmer.


	3. Der zweite Geist

**Kapitel 3: Der zweite Geist**

14.02.08; 02 Uhr morgens

Im Wohnzimmer erwartete ihn Cuddy in einem roten Kleid an seinem Klavier, mit dem Rücken zu den Tasten und den Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür gerichtet, durch die House soeben hereingetreten war. Er blinzelte. Hatte Cuddy nicht gerade noch schlafend neben ihm im Bett gelegen? Zur Sicherheit warf er einen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer. Und da lag sie. Schlafend, die Locken zerzaust, die Bettdecke für sich allein beanspruchend und ein Bein auf seiner Seite des Bettes liegend... Er griff in seine Hosentasche, holte sein Vicodin hervor und schluckte zwei Tabletten.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", bemerkte die am Klavier sitzende Cuddy trocken.

„Witzig." Mürrisch blickte er sie an. „Sehr witzig."

Sie grinste, während er auf sie zu humpelte.

„Lass mich raten, du bist der Geist der gegenwärtigen Liebe." Sarkastisch hob er eine Braue.

„Jep!" Cuddys Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Aber du siehst echt erbärmlich aus, Greg. Ehrlich."

„Mir würde es gleich besser gehen, wenn du dich ausziehen würdest...", suggerierte House.

„Kann ich mir denken."

„... und dann wecken wir die andere Cuddy... Es geht doch nichts über einen Dreier um zwei Uhr in der Früh. Und dann noch mit zwei Cuddys! Das wäre, als würde ich es mit Zwillingen treiben...", philosophierte er. „Obwohl es auch scharf gewesen wäre, wenn Cameron statt dir hier wär´... Oh verdammt!", unterbrach House sich und verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Bitte sag mir, dass Cameron _nicht_ der Geist der zukünftigen Liebe ist!"

Cuddy lachte und erhob sich. „Wir müssen los!", sagte sie nur und fasste ihn, wie zuvor auch Stacy, am Arm.

„Dein Schlafzimmer!", stellte House fest. Er stand in Cuddys Schlafzimmer neben ihrem Bett. Auf dem Bett, im leichten Dämmerlicht der aufgehenden Sonne, lag er selbst mit Cuddy eng umschlungen. Es roch nach Sex und aus der Kleidung, die auf dem Fußboden zerstreut war, konnte er schließen, dass es der erste Januar dieses Jahres war... Seine erste Nacht mit Cuddy.

„Zusehen ist doch langweilig!", maulte House.

Cuddy ignorierte ihn. „Du hast durchgeschlafen bis morgens um elf."

Er betrachtete sein schlafendes Selbst. „Ja und?"

„Schläfst du sonst auch sieben Stunden am Stück durch?"

House antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie die Cuddy auf dem Bett in der Dunkelheit ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand, den Ellbogen leicht angewinkelt, sodass sie ohne Probleme den neben ihr schlafenden House ansehen konnte. Durch die Veränderung ihrer Haltung rutschte das Bettlaken leicht von ihrer Schulter. Der noch nicht ganz verschwundene Mond schien durch das Fenster und reflektierte sich in ihren Augen. 'Schön', dachte House und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Cuddy lächelte zufrieden.

Das Zimmer veränderte sich. Es wurde etwas heller und auch der Bezug des Bettes war nun ein anderer. Auf dem Bett lagen einige Kleider. Eine nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidete Cuddy stand jetzt allein vor ihrem Spiegel und versuchte mit einer Hand Lidschatten aufzutragen, während sie mit der anderen ein Telefon gegen ihr Ohr drückte.

„Nein, Mum", sagte sie gerade ins Telefon. „Ich bringe ihn ganz sicher nicht Freitag mit zum Essen! ...Weil ich nicht will, dass du und Dad ihn verjagt! ... Oh doch, das würdet ihr! Weil ihr... Nein, ich kenne ihn schon länger... Ja, er ist attraktiv..." Sie schwieg kurz. „Weil ich mich bei ihm gut fühle, stark. Frei. Ich kann 'Ich' sein, verstehst du?"

House runzelte die Stirn. „Du triffst dich noch mit jemand anderem? Nett. Weiß er, dass du mit dem Badboy des Princeton-Plainsboro schläfst?" Seine Stimme war beherrscht und kühl. Er hatte keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Wirklich nicht. Gut, sie hatte noch was mit einem anderen am Laufen. Was Ernstes... Und? Mit ihm hatte sie schließlich Sex. Absolut fantastischen unbedeutenden Sex. Genau wie er es wollte. Sollte der andere ruhig den ätzenden Rest haben... Charity-Dinners, Ballett... den ganzen Mist eben. Wer es wohl war? Völlig uninteressant. Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein langweiliger Loser, den sie bei einem Sponsorentreffen aufgerissen hatte. Wie gesagt: völlig uninteressant.

Sein Bein schmerzte.

Die Geister-Cuddy neben ihm warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während die echte immer noch mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte und mittlerweile dabei war, ein Kleid auszuwählen.

„...Mum. Mum! Können wir das später bereden? Er wird jeden Augenblick hier sein... Ja, okay, bis Freitag." Sie legte auf. Gerade hatte sie das schwarze Kleid, für das sie sich entschieden hatte, über den Kopf gezogen, da öffnete sich plötzlich die Schlafzimmertür und House stand im Zimmer. Er trug eine Jeans, ein ungebügeltes Hemd über einem Stones-T-Shirt und ein unverschämtes Grinsen, das noch breiter wurde, als Cuddy sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte.

„Kannst du nicht einmal klingeln, verdammt?", schnauzte sie ihn erbost an.

„Komm schon. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?", konterte er .

Der andere House grinste ebenfalls. Er wusste, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut... Cuddy würde ihn noch eine Weile ankeifen und dann würde er sie küssen, ihr sagen, wie scharf sie in ihrem Kleid aussah und sie anschließend dazu bringen, ihn in dieses Jazzlokal zu begleiten, wo es diese leckeren Rippchen gab... Das Beste daran aber, wie er jetzt feststellte, war, dass irgendein Vollidiot vor Cuddys Tür auf sie warten würde, während sie sich mit ihm amüsierte... Er lächelte schadenfroh.

Geister-Cuddy verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf.

„DU bist hier der Vollidiot."

„Was soll das?" Frustriert rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Liest du jetzt auch meine Gedanken?"

Cuddy ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern bedachte ihn bloß mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

* * *

Unvermittelt standen sie im Krankenhaus in einem der Behandlungsräume der Klinik mit Blick auf die leicht geöffnete Zimmertür, in der Cuddy in einem ihrer Krankenhausoutfits stand und das Geschehen, ebenso wie er und Geist-Cuddy, betrachtete. Sein anderes Ich saß auf einem Drehstuhl mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor der Behandlungsliege und hörte gerade den Herzschlag eines munteren Achtjährigen ab, der vor ihm auf der Liege hockte. Die neben ihm stehende Mutter ignorierend unterhielt er sich mit dem Jungen.

„Sie sind genauso miesepetrig wie Thaddäus von Spongebob", sagte der Kleine soeben.

„Tim!", tadelte die Mutter erschrocken. House ignorierte sie weiter und schmunzelte.

„Ich spiele aber Klavier. Und zwar bedeutend besser, als diese Krake ihre Klarinette. Und das, obwohl ich nur zwei Arme habe...", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Außerdem sehe ich mich eher als Bugs Bunny! Immer auf der Flucht vor dem fiesen Jäger! Natürlich bin ich viel klüger als er." Dann drehte er sich zu Cuddy um, welche noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen in der Tür stand. „Is' was, Doc?"

Sie lächelte.

Der Kleine beugte sich zu House vor. „Ist das der Jäger? ... Aber das ist doch eine Frau!"

„Alles bloß Täuschung." Ernst sah er dem Jungen in die Augen. „Das hübsche Gesicht ist nur ein Trick, um arme, wehrlose niedliche Hasen wie ich einer bin schamlos auszunutzen..."

Cuddy schnaubte „House! Wenn Sie hier fertig sind, brauche ich Sie in Raum drei."

„Siehst du!" Triumphierend wies er auf Cuddy. „Schon geht es los... Gleich wird sie noch von mir verlangen, heute Abend zu ihr zu kommen, um ihre Wohnung aufzuräumen. Aber ich verrat' dir was: Ich werde hingehen und dann zwinge ich sie dazu, Spaß zu haben. Das wird ihr eine Lehre sein!"

Der Kleine kicherte.

„Raum drei, House", mahnte Cuddy, dann zog sie eine Braue hoch und betrachtete ihn eingehend von oben bis unten. „Und bei mir heute Abend um acht. Bring deinen Besen mit." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

House blinzelte verstört. Er stand wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer neben der Geister-Cuddy am Klavier.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?", fragte diese mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton.

„Dass ich echt gute Bugs-Bunny-Imitationen drauf hab? Ich bitte dich, das wusste ich auch vorher!", konterte er genervt.

Frustriert rieb Cuddy sich die Stirn. „Und so was nennt sich Genie...", murmelte sie leise, packte ihn mit beiden Händen am T-Shirt und zog so seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter.

„Denk gefälligst nach!", zischte sie ihn an und stieß ihn dann mit einem kräftigen Schubs von sich.

House taumelte und fiel rückwärts. Und er fiel... und fiel... und...

* * *

Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf. Er lag noch immer in seinem Bett. Es war nun kurz vor drei Uhr morgens und Cuddy lag immer noch schlafend neben ihm.

„Geister sind alle irre!", fluchte er leise.

* * *

Danke an Dia für's tolle beta-lesen!


	4. Der dritte Geist

**Kapitel 4: Der dritte Geist**

14.02.08; 03 Uhr morgens

Völlig übermüdet stand House vor seiner Toilette und pinkelte, als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes an seinem Fuß spürte.

„Verdammt!" Fluchend zog er den Fuß weg und versuchte gleichzeitig, weiterhin das Klo beim Pinkeln zu treffen, da bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war.

„Verdammt", wiederholte er, als er die Gestalt neben sich genauer betrachtete. Sein Drang zu urinieren hatte sich verflüchtigt. „Verdammt!"

Neben ihm stand eine in dunklen feuchten Nebel gehüllte Person, etwas kleiner als er selbst. Einzelheiten konnte er durch die fetten grauen Schwaden, von denen eine wohl auch seinen Fuß gestreift hatte, nicht erkennen.

„Was soll das?", fragte House gereizt und beeilte sich, seine Hose zu schließen. „Spielen wir jetzt 'Herr der Ringe' und du bist einer der dunklen Reiter? Wenn du glaubst, du könntest hier noch ein Pferd reinquetschen, hast du dich geirrt!"

Der Geist reagierte nicht. Nachdem House seine Hose geschlossen hatte, nahm er seinen Stock und schob damit den Geist ein Stück zur Seite. Dann humpelte er an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Der Geist folgte ihm so dicht, dass seine Nebelschwaden ständigen Kontakt mit Houses Beinen hatten. Er spürte, wie die kühle Feuchtigkeit langsam seine Jeans durchdrang. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen drehte House sich langsam zu der Gestalt um. Sie standen eng voreinander. Zu dicht, für Houses Geschmack. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück. Diesmal folgte der Geist nicht.

„Was willst du, Sauron°?", erkundigte sich House knurrig.

Das Nebelding legte das, was House für seinen Kopf hielt, schräg und steckte seinen rechten Arm nach ihm aus. Gleichzeitig formte sich an der Spitze dieses Armes, da wo eigentlich eine Hand hätte sein sollen, ein Kopf aus Nebel. Der Kopf hatte keine stetige Form, vielmehr wechselte er diese ständig. Mal glaubte House, Wilson erkennen zu können, dann sah es eher aus wie Stacy oder Cuddy.

„Ich bin der Geist der zukünftigen Liebe", sagte der Kopf tonlos. „Wir müssen gehen."

„Klar doch!", antwortete House zynisch. Er war nun wirklich nicht scharf darauf, zu sehen, was der Geist ihm zeigen könnte. Auch er kannte die Weihnachtsgeschichte nach Dickens. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu erraten, was er sehen würde... Er wusste ja selbst, wie er enden würde. Allein mit einer Packung Vicodin, der einzigen Liebe seiner Zukunft, die ihm bleiben würde... Nicht mehr lange und Cuddy hätte die Nase voll von ihm und würde sich vollends diesem Sponsorschnösel zuwenden. „Lass mich nur kurz meine Sense holen!", schlug er vor. „Dann vernichten wir die Menschheit und zwischendurch wär' ein Abstecher nach Disneyland auch nicht schle-"

Der Kopf biss ihm in die Schulter. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles.

* * *

Als seine Sicht wieder klar wurde, fand er sich hinter den Kulissen eines kleinen Theaters wieder. Er vermutete, dass es sich um ein Kindertheater handelte. Um ihn herum liefen Grundschulkinder in etwa gleichem Alter durcheinander und wurden von ihren Müttern, Vätern oder Lehrern zur Ruhe ermahnt. Und auch das Bühnenbild war kindgerecht. Große bunte Blumen mit herzförmigen Blättern. Langsam wurde es stiller. Der Vorhang war noch geschlossen, jedoch konnte House leises Murmeln von Erwachsenen dahinter hören.

Ein feuchter Nebelschwaden streifte seine linke Hand. Leicht angeekelt rieb er sie an seiner Jeans und drehte sich um. Die Nebelgestalt zeigte auf eine Frau mit dunklen Locken, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor zwei niedlichen ebenfalls dunkel gelockten Zwillingen mit großen blauen Augen, die ihm wage bekannt vorkamen, kniete und an ihren violetten Blumenkostümen herumzupfte.

House wusste sofort, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um Cuddy handelte. Er erkannte sie an der Art ihrer Bewegungen und an ihrem Körperbau... Und hätte er es nicht gewusst, die Gesichter der beiden Mädchen hätten es ihm verraten. Sie sahen genauso aus wie sie, nur jünger. Cuddys Töchter.

Sein Bein pochte vor Schmerz. Hoffentlich war er selbst bereits tot... Draufgegangen an einer Überdosis. Dann müsste er nicht zusehen, wie Cuddy eine Familie mit irgendeinem Schwachmaten gründet... Er wünschte, er wäre ein besserer Mensch und würde sich einfach darüber freuen, dass Cuddy glücklich war... Aber der war er nun mal nicht.

„Ich habe genug gesehen", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Der Geist zeigte nur erneut auf Cuddy und die Mädchen.

„Wo bleibt Daddy?", fragte eines der Mädchen gerade.

Cuddy richtete mit geschickten Fingern ihren Kragen. „Daddy ist noch arbeiten, Erin."

Das Mädchen nickte, ihre Schwester jedoch zog die Stirn kraus. „Können wir ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass es nicht Lupus ist, Mum?"

„Bitte, Mum! Es ist nämlich nie Lupus!", unterstützte Erin sie mit ernster Miene.

Lupus? Wieso interessiert sich ein langweiliger reicher Sponsorendaddy für Lupus? House war verwirrt.

Cuddy lachte leise auf. „Nein, Mädchen, das wird nicht nötig sein. Daddy ist bestimmt gleich hier. Euren Auftritt würde er doch nie verpassen!", beschwichtigte sie ihre Töchter und erhob sich dann.

Toll. Großartig! Gleich würde also Superdaddy, der Bill-Cospy-für-Weiße , hier auftauchen. Und er war live dabei! Was war er doch nur für ein Glückspilz

Cuddy ging nun ein Stück auf ihn zu, wurde dann jedoch von einem House nur allzu vertrauten Arm in eine schmale Nische aus zwei bemalten Stellwänden aus Stoff gezogen. Sie war zwar nun aus der Sichtweite der Mädchen, doch House konnte sie immer noch gut sehen. Und den Mann, der sie in die Nische gezogen hatte, ebenso.

„Was soll das, House?" Wütend und leicht erschrocken boxte Cuddy seinem dicht vor ihr stehenden anderem Ich gegen die Brust. Sein Haar war etwas schütterer und grauer als es jetzt war, aber ansonsten sah er genauso aus wie immer.

„Au!" Böse blickte der andere House Cuddy an. „Begrüßt man so einen armen hart arbeitenden Krüppel?"

„Was machst du hier?" Immer noch wütend funkelte Cuddy ihn an.

Und wenn man dachte, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen...

House betrachtete missmutig, wie sein älteres Ich von Cuddy zurechtgewiesen wurde. Er ahnte, was folgen würde. Er würde Cuddy nerven, bis ihr Mann kam und sich vor beiden zum Arsch machen, bis Cuddy ihm mindestens eine Woche weiteren Klinikdienst aufhalsen würde, bevor sie ihn dann aus dem Theater schmiss... Grandiose Aussichten... Er wünschte, seine erste Vermutung wäre richtig gewesen.

„Ich will gehen", verlangte er vom Geist und versuchte, sich von dem Szenario abzuwenden, doch kein einzelner seiner Muskeln bewegte sich. Die Nebelgestalt fasste ihn am Arm und eine eisige Kälte ging von ihr aus und übertrug sich auf seinen ganzen Körper. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als weiter zuzuhören...

„Och... Ich war zufällig in der Gegend!", feixte der andere House gerade.

„Du solltest lieber die Kinder begrüßen, statt mich in irgendwelche Gassen zu zerren!", zischte Cuddy.

Kinder begrüßen? Cuddy ließ ihn mit ihren Kindern sprechen?

Der andere House platzierte seine Hände auf Cuddys Hüfte und zog sie noch etwas näher. „Aber dann hätte ich das hier nicht tun können..." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Cuddy auf den Mund.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

„Cuddy betrügt Streberdad mit mir!" House traute seinen Augen kaum. „Au!" Plötzlich breitete sich an seinem Arm ein Schmerz aus, so als ob der Geist ihn geschlagen hätte. Dieser stand aber immer noch regungslos neben ihm. Dann jedoch hob er wieder seinen rechten Arm, an dessen Spitze sich abermals ein Nebelkopf bildete.

„Denk nach!", verlangte das schemenhafte Antlitz von Wilson diesmal.

Um sie herum blieb die Zeit stehen. Alle erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen. Eine Frau verharrte mitten im Haarebürsten ihrer Tochter, ein Junge schwebte mit vom Sprung noch gestreckten Beinen in der Luft und Cuddy und der andere House stoppten mitten im Kuss.

„Denk nach!", wiederholte der Geisterkopf nachdrücklich.

House runzelte die Stirn. Etwas ratlos starrte er auf sich und Cuddy. Noch einmal durchlief er in Gedanken die Ereignisse der heutigen Nacht. Wilsons seltsamer Auftritt, Cuddy, blutend auf seiner Küchentheke. Stacy, wie sie durch seine Wand ging, und wie sie sich zum Abschluss mit ihm stritt. Der seltsame Ausdruck in ihren Augen, bevor er erwacht war. Cuddy friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Cuddy in ihrer Wohnung mit dem Telefon in der Hand. Cuddy, wie sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Behandlungszimmer ging, nachdem sie ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Cuddy...

„Sie war mit mir verabredet", sagte er leise. An dem Tag, an dem Cuddy in das Behandlungszimmer gekommen war und er den Witz über Bugs Bunny gemacht hatte, war er auch mit ihr zu diesem Jazzlokal gegangen... Kurz vor acht hatte er mit Hilfe ihres immer noch unter der Fußmatte versteckten Schlüssels die Wohnungstür geöffnet, um dann so leise, wie es ihm mit seinem Bein möglich war, zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu laufen...

„Sie war mit mir verabredet, diesen Abend", sagte er abermals, diesmal etwas lauter. „Es gibt keinen anderen. Sie hat von mir gesprochen, als sie mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert hat."

Weitere Bilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf: Cuddy wie sie mit ihm stritt. Cuddy über etwas lachend, das er gesagt hatte. Cuddy wie sie seine Hand berührte oder seinen Brustkorb oder sein Gesicht. Cuddy mit erhitztem Gesicht und offenen Augen, während er in ihr war. Cuddy lächelnd in seinen Armen.

„Cuddy liebt mich?" Seine Stimme klang ungläubig.

Die Zeit drehte sich weiter. Cuddy löste ihre Lippen von seinem anderen Ich und lehnte sich in dessen Armen leicht zurück, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Du hättest mich auch küssen können, nachdem du die Kinder begrüßt hast!" Cuddy schmunzelte leicht.

„Darauf werde ich zurückkommen!" Er grinste. „Aber ich wollte dich wenigstens einmal küssen, ohne dabei bei einer dieser Ausgeburten der Hölle einen Ekelanfall auszulösen..."

„Ausgeburten der Hölle, eh?" Cuddy lächelte. „Da bist du überrascht? Schließlich bist du ihr Vater!"

„Ja, du hast Recht..." House versuchte, ernst auszusehen. „Was hätte ich schon erwarten können... Immerhin habe ich mich mit dem Teufel gepaart!"

„Hey!" Cuddy knuffte ihn.

Er lachte nur leise und küsste sie abermals...

„Schluss jetzt!" Energisch schob Cuddy ihn von sich. „Anna und Erin haben gleich ihren Auftritt! Geh, sag ihnen, dass du da bist, wünsch' ihnen Hals und Beinbruch und dann schwing deinen Hintern in den Besucherraum! Ich geh vor und halte uns Plätze frei."

„Warum sollte ich tun, was du sagst? Ich muss schon auf der Arbeit immer auf dich hören!"

Cuddy stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und fing mit ihren Zähnen leicht seine Unterlippe ein. „Weil mir deine Seele gehört!"

„Jawohl, Ma'am!"

Seinen Augen nicht ganz trauend starrte House Cuddy hinterher wie sie davonging, während sein anderes Ich sich auf den Weg zu den Zwillingen machte.

„Sie heißen Anna, nach meiner Großmutter und Erin, nach Erin Brockovich, weil dir ihre Art gefällt, wie sie ihre Brüste einsetzt", sagte jemand neben ihm.

Er drehte sich um. Neben ihm stand Cuddy, barfuß mit einem seiner roten T-Shirts bekleidet. Der Nebelgeist war verschwunden.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Was soll das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Erstaunt blickte Cuddy ihn an. „Was soll was?"

„Na, dieser ganze Heile-Welt-Mist hier!" Mit seiner freien Hand gestikulierte er wild durch die Gegend. „Sollte man mir jetzt nicht zeigen, wie elend und einsam ich sterben werde, falls ich mich nicht sofort ändere oder so was?"

„Was hätte es genutzt, dir das zu zeigen?" Cuddys Gesicht wurde ganz weich. „Nichts von dem hätte dich auch nur im Geringsten schockiert oder überrascht..." Jetzt lächelte sie. „Außerdem ging es hier nicht um das, was mit dir passiert, sondern nur darum, dass du erkennst, was ich für dich fühle, Greg. Ich liebe dich." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie berührte zärtlich seine Wange. „DAS hat dich schockiert, nicht wahr?"

House wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er blickte zu Boden. Sanft fasste sie an sein Kinn und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Du bist ein kluger, sensibler, starrköpfiger wundervoller Mann und du sorgst immer dafür, dass ich mich schön, sexy und stark fühle", sagte sie gelassen. „Ist es denn da so schwer zu glauben, dass ich dich liebe, Greg?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „House... House?"

Alles wurde undeutlich. Er blinzelte.

* * *

Er lag wieder in seinem Bett, die Sonne schien leicht durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer und hüllte den Raum in ein warmes Orange.

„House?" Cuddy stand neben ihm und schüttelte ihn leicht am Arm. Sie sah schlecht gelaunt aus. „Steh auf, ich kann den Kaffee nicht finden und zum Frühstücken hast du auch nichts mehr. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie lange Milch sich hält. Zwei Jahre?"

* * *

So, das vierte Kapitel jetzt doch gebetat, weil meine Betaleserin endlich wieder gesund ist!- Also hier ein lautes 'JUHU' und 'GOTT-SEI-DANK-ADE-IHR-RECHTSCHREIBFEHLER-UND HALLO-DIA' von mir (ihr müsst euch dabei vorstellen, dass ich das alles im Cheerleader-Outfit und mit Ponpons vortrage... Natürlich mit motivierendem Rumgehüpfe und Mini-Menschen-Pyramide ;D)

**Ergänzung**

° Sauron ist der böse Typ von 'Herr der Ringe'


	5. Das Ende

**Kapitel 5: Das Ende**

14.02.08; 10 Uhr morgens

Verschlafen blinzelte er abermals und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab.

„House." Ungeduldig zupfte Cuddy an seinem Arm. „Kaffee oder ich muss dich feuern!"

Mürrisch schwang House seine Beine aus dem Bett, wobei er Cuddy mit einem Fuß am Oberschenkel erwischte.

„Au!" Cuddy rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Stell dich nicht so an", murrte er. „Immerhin wurdest du nicht von einer kaffeesüchtigen Irren geweckt..."

„Das wäre alles unnötig, wenn du deinen Haushalt nicht wie ein Vierjähriger führen würdest."

Sie nahm seine Vicodin vom Nachttisch, warf sie ihm gegen die Brust, drehte sich um und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes sein Schlafzimmer. Ein paar Minuten später konnte House seine Dusche hören. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Heiß duschen konnte er heute vergessen... Trocken schluckte er zwei Tabletten, bevor er aufstand und sich anzog. Dann humpelte er in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Cuddy war so ein Biest vor ihrer ersten Portion Koffein. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie sie sich aufführen würde, wenn sie während ihrer Schwangerschaft- Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er.

Statt in die Küche führte ihn sein Weg nun direkt in sein Badezimmer. Gut, dass Cuddy nicht abgeschlossen hatte... Jetzt noch die Tür aufbrechen zu müssen, wäre echt zu viel gewesen... Dort angekommen drückte er die Toilettenspülung. Cuddy quiekte, dann schob sie den Duschvorhang etwas zur Seite und steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?", fauchte sie ihn an.

Gelassen ließ er sich auf dem Toilettendeckel nieder. „Das ist gut möglich", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Na, wenn's sonst nichts ist, kann es warten, bis ich Kaffee hatte." Cuddy verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zusammenziehen", sagte House.

„Was?" Blitzschnell tauchte Cuddys Kopf wieder auf. „Bist du auf Drogen?"

„Nicht mehr als sonst."

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Dann griff sie nach einem Handtuch, wickelte dieses um ihren Körper und stieg aus der Dusche.

„Du... willst... also... mit mir zusammenziehen." Mit nassen Haaren und tropfend stand sie mitten in seinem Bad und starrte ihn an als sehe sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich würde meine Wohnung behalten und könnte auf Probe bei dir einziehen..." Er rechnete fest damit, dass sie ihm abermals sagen würde, wie wahnsinnig er sei und dann aus seiner Wohnung stürmen würde. Geister-Cuddy hin oder her... Und wenn sie weg wäre, nähme er noch zwei Vicodin und würde danach ins Krankenhaus fahren, um ein CT machen zu lassen... Er musste diese Tasse einfach auf den Kopf bekommen haben! Er dachte an Familie, verdammt noch mal! An eine schwangere Cuddy, verflucht.

Aber Cuddy dachte gar nicht daran, davonzulaufen.

„Du meinst das ernst!", stellte sie erstaunt fest.

Verärgert sah er sie an. „Würde ich sonst mit so was anfangen?"

„Nein..." Cuddy schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg kurz. Dann fragte sie: „Warum?"

„Was, warum?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Warum willst du mit mir zusammenziehen? Eine berechtigte Frage, findest du nicht?"

„Du magst meine Wohnung nicht!" Wow! Sinnlose Bemerkung, _das_ bringt die Sache voran! Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen... Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch lief... Warum musste Cuddy auch immer nachhaken? Hätte sie nicht einfach 'Nein' sagen können, wie jede andere vernünftige Nicht-Halluzination auch?

„Das ist dein Grund?" Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm. „Soll das so was wie 'ne gute Tat werden oder was?"

„Vergiss es einfach!" Er wollte aufstehen und das Bad verlassen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Oh, bestimmt nicht! Sag mir warum!", verlangte sie.

Er starrte auf die Fliesen. „Cuddy...Was willst du denn hören..."

„Oh, ich weiß auch nicht..." Ihre Stimme triefte nahezu vor Sarkasmus. „Die Wahrheit?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„House..." Sie kniete sich so gesittet wie es mit einem Handtuch als einziges Kleidungsstück eben möglich war vor ihn. „Du wirst doch wohl bessere Gründe haben als denn, dass ich deine Wohnung nicht mag..." Ihre Stimme klang warm und ruhig.

„Wieso hast du nicht einfach 'Nein' gesagt? Wieso bist du noch hier?" Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

Sie berührte mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig die seinen, welche in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt lagen.

„Das weißt du doch..."

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an. „Warum du deine Zeit mit einem mies gelaunten alten Krüppel verplemperst? Nein, _das_ erschließt sich mir nicht!"

„Du kannst _so_ dumm sein!" Ungläubig schüttelte Cuddy den Kopf. „Ich will _doch_ mit dir zusammenziehen! Ich will nur wissen, wie ernst es dir ist..." Flehend blickte sie ihn an.

„Cuddy... Ich bin nicht der Mensch, der... Du weißt, ich kann... Ich... liebe dich", brachte er stotternd heraus.

Cuddy lächelte. Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz weich und friedlich. Genauso sah sie aus, wenn sie schlief... So zufrieden. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Ihm wurde warm. Seine verkrampften Finger lösten sich und schlangen sich um Cuddys zarte Hand. „Heute ist Valentinstag, wusstest du das?"

Sie nickte leicht, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ja, wusste ich."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mit zu dir unter die Dusche komme und deinen Rücken einseife?" Er grinste.

Cuddy schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf. „Du musst Kaffee machen, schon vergessen?"

„Du bist so ein Tyrann!", murrte House.

Cuddy lachte. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht!" Sie erhob sich vom Fußboden. „Aber wenn du schön gehorchst, seif' ich _dir_ nach dem Frühstück den Rücken ein!"

Er stand auch auf. „Weißt du, was ich stattdessen machen könnte?" Er zog ihr das Handtuch weg und presste ihren nassen Körper an sich. „Ich könnte mir einfach nehmen, was ich will!" Zärtlich biss er in ihren Hals. Cuddy lachte.

**Ende**

Danke, Dia für's beta-lesen!

Meine erste längere Huddy-Geschichte ist endlich fertig!- Sagt mir doch bitte, wie's euch gefallen hat... wäre euch auf ewig dankbar! Und hey, ich würd sogar noch mal im Cheerleader-Outfit nur für euch rumhüpfen, vor lauter Dankbarkeit, und das wollt ihr doch auf keinem Fall verpassen, oder? ;P


End file.
